millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
MIllenia Hyper Fighting 2014
﻿﻿ Millenia Hyper Fighting 2014 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. The game will have a total of 54 characters that includes; characters from Video Games, TV-Shows, the Internet, Movies and various celebrities. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; M.H.F. 2013 XXX has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration is slightly different: Level 1 - 12 seconds Level 2 - 9 seconds Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS The playable characters are listed in alphabetical order Applejack Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1 - episode 1 "Friendship is Magic part 1" Gender: Female Species: Earth Pony Voice Actress: Ashleigh Ball Rival: Engineer Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q Home Stage: Sweet Apple Acres Asura Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Part 1 - Episode 1: The Coming of A New Dawn Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Rival: Blackwargreymon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k Home Stage: Augus' Moon Blackwargreymon Franshise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 - episode 30 "Ultimate Anti-Hero" Gender: Male Species: Digimon Voice Actor: Steven Blum Rival: Asura Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE Home Stage: TBA Engineer Franshise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Grant Goodeve Rival: Applejack Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNXb3aQ46t4 Home Stage: 2Fort Filia Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female (Samson: Male) Species: Human (Samson: Parasite) Voice Actress & Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos (Filia) & Del Stetson (Samson) Rival: Jin Kazama Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ Home Stage: New Meridian Jin Kazama Franshise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba Rival: Filia Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4yc8qJUBiw Home Stage: TBA Rival Reasons Asura vs. Blackwargreymon ''' Both of them are very fearsome fighters and emotional fighters; that fights against the people that they used to work with. Asura was being accused for the murder of Emperor Strada, when it was actually Deus who did it. While Arukenimon created Blackwargreymon in order to destroy the digidestined, but he rebelled. Both of them have a strong connection to their "family", but in different ways: Asura loved his family more than anything and he became outraged when he found out that Deus has ordered Sergei to kill Asura's wife and kidnap his daughter. Blackwargreymon though, has no family and his creator only wants him to whatever she says, when he only wants to be liked by others. Both of them also have a connection to a young girl; for Asura, a small girl who resembles his own daughter likes him. While Kari Kamiya has been showing a lot of sympathy towards Blackwargreymon and his suffering. Finally: both of them died in a heroic death in order to protect the ones that they cared about the most. '''Filia vs. Jin Kazama Both of them are considered the "Main character" their respective series. They have relatives that have done really evil acts in the past; Filia is blood-related to the Medici Mafia who did a lot of organised crime. Including killing of the Fishbone gang. Jin Kazama's father and grand father (Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima) are som eof the most ruthless people the planet has ever witnessed. Both of them have lost a person that stood very close to them; Filia lost her best friend Carol who became brainwashed into Painwheel, and Jin lost his mother when he was younger. Both of them are also carring something that they want to get rid of: Filia has become the new host of the parasite Samson and Jin Kazama carie sthe Devil Gene inside his body. There is also a person who really admire them; Filia is admired by Riccardo and Jin is loved by Ling Xiaoyu. Applejack vs. Engineer Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for being hard workers (constructing sentries and gatling guns for Engineer and the Apple farm for Applejack), they can play a guitar pretty well and they have southern states accent. Both are members of a bigger group; Engineer is a member of either the Red team or the Blue team, and Applejack is a member of the Mane6. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of each other. Team Fortress 2 is a violent strategy shooter game where people kill each other, while MLP is a childrens catroon where there is very little violence involved and teaches, "Friendship is Magic". They have also displayed a friendship/rivalry in various Source Film-Maker and Garry's Mod videos on Youtube. Both of them have families, but they have the opposite sizes: Applejack has a huge family with at least 50 members that live all over Equestria and for Engineer, only his father has been hinted at existing. BOSSES Sub-Bosses ' ?, ?, ? & ? Voice Actors: *? *? *? *? Battle Theme: '(The Sub-Bosses are also playable characters) Final Boss (NPC) Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon Voice Actor: TBA Battle Theme (phase 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTv3pgxjXiw Battle Theme (phase 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= Narrators Narrator #1 ''' Story Telling Turtle Actress: Sarah Williams Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDMPwCQSq0 '''Narrator #2 (unlockable) ? Narrator #3 (unlockable) ? Narrator #4 (unlockable) ? Other Music Tracks Main Theme ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ6CcEOmlYU '''Character Selection Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd-bCVputzA "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv16M1BOL2Y Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FiJkkoj3g Special Ending Theme (Exclusive to Pyro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRaaScNnsA Stages There will be a total of twentyfive stages in the game, not including the arcade mode exclusive boss stages. Each stage will also have a connection to at least one playable character in the roster. Not all characters will have a stage and each one of the four sub-bosses will have their own unique stage in regular matches. Augus' Moon.png|Augus' Moon (Asura's Wrath) 2Fort.png|2Fort (Team Fortress 2) New Meridian.png|New Meridian (Skullgirls) Sweet Apple Acres.png|Sweet Apple Acres (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Trivia *Pyro is confirmed to return because of his special theme is in the music section *Most of the Internet characters will be removed from the playable roster; and three of those will become unlockable narrators instead.